


good night, jackson

by civilcarter



Series: little more (i want you baby) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: And so do I, Fluff, M/M, another thing i wrote while thinking abt my girlfriend, jaebum thinks a lot, you can see that she's always the main source of inspiration to what i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilcarter/pseuds/civilcarter
Summary: jaebum wonders about it sometimes. when it's dark outside and he can't sleep, the way the moon shines on jackson's face makes him think about it. about them.





	

jaebum wonders about it sometimes. when it's dark outside and he can't sleep, the way the moon shines on jackson's face makes him think about it. about them.

he thinks about him. would they have met if they didn't become idols? would fate bring their paths together no matter their choice? would jaebum still be holding the chinese at night, after a long day of whatever they did? or wouldn't they have acknowledged the other's existence at all?

would they have met in a bar, in a night club, in college? maybe, in some other universe, they might have been best friends since childhood. maybe he would have fallen for him much earlier in his life. maybe they would have met later, when jaebum was already married and with a kid on the way. maybe they would have met in the most exquisite way, the cheesiest or the most common one. who knows?

they could have met like normal people, far away from the media and the showbiz. maybe they wouldn't have to hide what they had. maybe they would be able to walk in a park on a saturday afternoon, hands intertwined and enjoy each other like a normal couple would. maybe jaebum could finally shout out as loud as he wants that he loves jackson like the artist loves his muse, like the moon loves the stars.

"are you ok?" jackson's voice takes him out of his thoughts. he looks down and the way the boy's looking at him makes him want to cry. he doesn't do it, just swallows the tears and tries his best to sound like he was fine.

"yeah, i was... just thinking" he says, calm.

jackson hums in agreement.

"you should sleep, we have a busy schedule tomorrow".

"i will, don't worry. you should be sleeping too" he says.

"i just want to make sure my hyung is doing the same" jackson's voice sounds sleepy. he raises his head a little more, kissing jaebum's cheek. he smiles. "good night, jaebum".

jaebum smiles.

"good night, jackson".

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to make it so short, but i had a subtle idea and ended up writing it quickly. i hope you liked it, though. thank you for reading <3


End file.
